Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game
The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, known as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (遊☆戯☆王オフィシャルカードゲーム Yū-Gi-Ō Ofisharu Kādo Gēmu?) in Japan, is a Japanese collectible card game developed and published by Konami. It is based on the fictional game of Duel Monsters created by manga artist Kazuki Takahashi, which is the main plot device during the majority of his popular manga franchise, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and its various anime adaptations and spinoff series. Gameplay The game is a battle-based trading card game in which players draw cards from their respective decks and take turns playing cards onto "the field". Each player uses a custom-made deck containing 40 to 60 cards, as well as an optional "Extra Deck" of up to 15 cards that are used in certain situations. There is also a 15 card side deck, which allows players to modify their deck between games. Players are restricted to three copies of any one card per deck and side deck (with some restricted to just one or two per deck). Each player starts with 2000, 4000 or 8000 "Life Points" (as agreed by the players or set by the tournament rules), and the usual win condition is the reduction of the opponent's Life Points to zero.9 This is typically achieved by using one's "monster" cards to attack the opponent's monster cards and/or inflict damage to his or her life points. The other two card types are "spells" and "traps", which have a nearly endless variety of functions. For example, these cards' effects may eliminate an opponent's card, counter the effects of an opponent's card, or retrieve a specific card from one's own deck, to name just a few. Most monster cards also have extra abilities of their own. Win Conditions There are two main win conditions: the opponent's Life Points become 0, or the opponent not being able to draw a card from their deck. Other win conditions include having all 5 pieces of Exodia in the hand (Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Exodia the Forbidden One), the end of 20 turns after activating the spell card "Final Countdown," and completing the set of "Destiny Board" cards (Destiny Board, Spirit Message "I", Spirit Message "N", Spirit Message "A", Spirit Message "L"), among many others. A draw occurs if both players' Life Points reach 0 simultaneously; are forced to draw without having any cards left in their respective decks; or if both players achieve a win condition simultaneously. Phases Each player's turn contains six phases, taking place in the following order: * During the Draw Phase, the turn player draws one card from his/her deck. * The Standby Phase exists mostly for card effects that activate or resolve during this specific phase. * During Main Phase 1, the turn player may summon a monster, activate cards and effects that they control, change the battle position of a monster, and set cards face-down. * During the Battle Phase, the turn player may attack the opponent's monsters, or Life Points if the opponent controls no monsters, once with each monster they control that is in Attack Position, while the opponent may attempt to defend with their own monsters, Spells, or Traps. If the turn player controls no monsters, or chooses to not attack during the turn, they may skip this phase. * During Main Phase 2, a player may do all the same actions that are available during Main Phase 1, except "normal summon" a monster during this phase if they did so during Main Phase 1. * The End Phase, much like the standby phase, is mostly used for card effects that activate/resolve during this specific phase. Category:Trading Card Games